Cortejo involuntario
by Chio-san
Summary: Una vez que es rey, y sobre todo a partir de que este desposa a Gwen, Merlín comienza a notar una serie de pautas extrañas en el comportamiento de Arturo.


**Cortejo involuntario**

**Fandom: **Merlin

**Pareja: **Arthur/Merlín

**Advertencias: **ninguna

**Capítulos: **1 (precuela de "_Al final del camino"_)

**Resumen: **Una vez que es rey, y sobre todo a partir de que este desposa a Gwen, Merlín comienza a notar una serie de pautas extrañas en el comportamiento de Arturo.

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece para mi desgracia, si me perteneciera la serie no habría terminado nunca.

* * *

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Mi One True Pairing" del foro "En una tierra mítica y en una época mágica"._**

* * *

**Cortejo involuntario**

Al principio no le da importancia. Se emociona, y sonríe como un loco, pero no le da _demasiada _importancia. Lo considera un gesto de compasión, todos saben que las mañanas (y noches) invernales en Camelot son frías, y Merlín no es que vaya demasiado abrigado.

A veces incluso las criadas se paraban a decirle un _¿no tienes frío? ¡Tus ropas son muy finas!_, y por supuesto que tenía frío, lo había tenido todos y cada uno de los inviernos que había pasado en Camelot, pero tampoco es que tuviera otros ropajes (ni dinero para comprarlos).

Quizás alguna de las criadas se lo había comentado al rey, o incluso la reina (aunque Gwen y Merlín se habían distanciado con los años, y sobre todo tras su coronación, ambos seguían preocupándose el uno por el otro). El caso es que cuando Merlín fue a los aposentos del rey aquella mañana, había encontrado a un Arturo sonriente y a un conjunto nuevo de ropa en colores rojizos, muy parecido al que ya poseía, pero más cálido sin lugar a dudas.

—No tengo intención de perder mi tiempo encontrando otro sirviente si mueres de hipotermia —dijo Arturo, con ese tono orgulloso pero a la vez cariñoso que había perfeccionado con los años.

—Por supuesto —Merlín sonrió y tomó en sus brazos la camisa, los pantalones, la chaqueta, e incluso un par de botas nuevas.

La primera vez no llega a preocuparse, un gesto de bondad en Arturo es bienvenido de vez en cuando, y la segunda vez tampoco lo hace.

Sigue siendo invierno, y aunque es una mañana un poco menos fría de lo acostumbrado, Merlín no puede evitar suspirar. A veces añora Ealdor y a su madre, sobretodo en invierno.

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunta Arturo, quien se encuentra sentado en su mesa, pluma en mano y con una montaña de papeles rodeándolo.

—No, ¿por qué? —A veces Merlín hace eso, responder a su pregunta con otra pregunta. Sabe que a Arturo le irrita, pero no puede evitar hacerlo (y no quiere).

—Porque —responde, claramente malhumorado por el hecho anterior—no has parado de suspirar desde que me has despertado.

Merlín alza las cejas, y Arturo puede observar con sus propios ojos que su amigo no ha sido consciente de eso hasta que no se lo ha comunicado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —repite Arturo una vez más.

Merlín vuelve a suspirar y se muerde el labio con nerviosismo.

—A veces echo de menos a mi madre —dice finalmente—, y…

—¿Y? —Esta vez Arturo se ve más comprensivo, posiblemente porque el tema de las _madres _siempre ha sido algo _difícil _para él.

—Y en días fríos…

—¡Merlín, escúpelo de una vez!

—También echo de menos sus purés de manzana.

Parece ser que con esta frase, el Arturo comprensivo y amistoso se ha esfumado completamente para dar paso al Arturo _cabeza de chorlito_, puesto que Merlín podría afirmar sin ninguna duda que la risa del rey podría haberse escuchado en la ciudad vecina.

—¡De verdad que eres una chica!

Merlín lanza un gruñido y se dispone a salir por la puerta.

—¡Espera, espera! —grita Arturo entre carcajadas—¡No te enfades!

Merlín abandona la sala de un portazo.

Horas más tarde, un Merlín malhumorado descansaba en su habitación cuando escuchó la puerta sonar. Salió de su pequeño cuarto para observar como Gaius le habría a quien quiera que hubiese llamado.

Tras la puerta se hallaba una de las sirvientas que trabajaba en las cocinas, con dos platos en sus manos.

—El rey Arturo me ha pedido que os preparara esto —dijo, tendiéndole los platos a Gaius—, y también ha pedido que le diga a Merlín que es un regalo por su buen trabajo realizado.

La chica sonrió y se retiró, esta vez con las manos vacías.

—¿Qué has hecho, Merlín? —preguntó Gaius, con un gesto extrañado.

—No lo sé —respondió el mago—, no he hecho nada que no haya hecho antes.

Merlín se acercó a la mesa y observó los dos platos. Sonrió al cerciorarse de qué estaban rellenos. Era puré de manzana.

La tercera vez que uno de los gestos de bondad de Arturo ocurre, todo empieza a ser bastante preocupante. Y no es que a Merlín no le guste, más bien es que en siete largos años que hace que Merlín conoce a Arturo, nada de esto ha ocurrido nunca.

Merlín y Arturo se encuentran en una cacería cuando ocurre.

El frío se extiende por los límites del bosque, e incluso hacía escasas horas había comenzado a nevar. Merlín montaba en su caballo, a su lado cabalgaba Gwaine, quien no paraba de resoplar por algún extraño motivo que a ninguno de los presentes le importaba; León, Percival y Elyan se encontraban a sus espaldas, al acecho de alguna criatura que pudiera satisfacer la sed de sangre del rey (_sangre inocente, de pobres animales que no han hecho ningún mal a nadie_, le había repetido cientos de veces el mago a Arturo desde que habían salido de la ciudad).

Arturo paró la marcha durante un segundo y bajó de su caballo, para mirada curiosa de todos los presentes. Se acercó al caballo de Merlín y saco una de las mantas que se hallaban guardadas en la bolsa que llevaba atada el animal.

El rey tomó la manta en sus manos, la desdobló y se apresuró a cubrir los hombros de su sirviente con ella.

—Nosotros llevamos armaduras y capas, tú solo tienes una chaqueta que difícilmente puede evitar el frío del castillo, mucho menos el de un bosque nevado —dijo el rey, volviendo a su caballo y evitando la mirada anonadada de cada uno de sus caballeros.

—Gracias —respondió Merlín sorprendido, con un deje inseguro en su voz—, supongo…

Tras eso todo va de mal en peor, o al menos eso es lo que piensa Merlín.

Cuatro días más tarde, mientras que los caballeros y el rey se encuentran en una de esas expediciones en las que Merlín solo puede pensar _a saber para qué estamos aquí_, y de esas sin sentido ni importancia en las que Arturo se empeña en estar presente (por muy rey que sea), Merlín cae de su caballo. O más bien el caballo lo tira a él.

Es una estupidez, el caballo parece haberse asustado por algo y simplemente lo tira. El mago cae al suelo, y aunque le duele el brazo un poco, no se ha golpeado la cabeza ni tiene lesiones graves. Merlín se encuentra perfectamente, y sin embargo Arturo está hecho una furia. Con él, por dejarse tirar (_¿Estás escuchando lo que dices? ¡¿Cómo voy a dejarme tirar del caballo, Arturo?! ¡¿Eres idiota?!_), y con el caballo, por asustarse de algún pequeño e inofensivo animal.

El problema viene una semana más tarde, el día de su cumpleaños.

Merlín casi lo olvida, ya que siempre se encargaba su madre de recordárselo con sus besos y sus sonrisas. Gaius es el encargado de hacerlo esta vez, saludándolo con ánimo aquella mañana, abrazándolo y prometiéndole su comida favorita para cenar.

Merlín abandona sus aposentos para dirigirse a los de Arturo, tal y como hacía todas las mañanas. Por el camino encuentra a Gwaine, quien lo levanta de un abrazo amistoso y le desea un feliz día. Percival lo felicita también, con una sonrisa dulce y una palmadita en el hombro. Incluso León y Elyan lo hacen.

Merlín nunca había comentado el día de su nacimiento con nadie, hasta que un año atrás Hunith viajó a Camelot para estar con su hijo en ese día tan especial y se dedicó a proclamar la fecha por todo el reino. De esta forma, el cumpleaños de Merlín era conocido por todos y cada uno de los habitantes de Camelot, desde la mismísima reina hasta el hijo del panadero (que tenía cuatro años). Sin embargo, su madre no iba a poder acompañarlo de nuevo tal y como ocurrió el año anterior, por lo que el mago se sentía algo entristecido.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Arturo con suavidad, y suspiró agradecido al caer en la cuenta de que Guinevere no había compartido cama con el rey esa noche. Adoraba a Gwen, estaba feliz por ambos, pero debía aceptar que era algo _incómodo _despertar a su amigo cuando este se encontraba enredado en una maraña de cabellos oscuros, y dos brazos y piernas femeninas.

—¡Es hora de despertar! —gritó abriendo las cortinas de par en par.

Escuchó un gruñido proveniente desde debajo de las sabanas y el mago no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro.

—¡Mira que día más bonito hace! —prosiguió, escuchando un segundo gruñido como respuesta.

—Merlín, si no te callas ahora mismo voy a tirarte algo a la cabeza, te lo juro —refunfuñó.

—Como ordene, señor —respondió Merlín con tono burlón y una reverencia poco adecuada.

Merlín le sirve el desayuno, le enumera la lista de tareas que debe realizar en el día, y espera hasta que Arturo le da permiso para marcharse a continuar con sus tareas diarias. En ningún momento le felicita, y aunque Merlín pensara que no debía darle demasiada importancia (era el mismo hombre al que Merlín debía recordarle el día de su aniversario de bodas), lo cierto es que le había dolido un poco. Era su mejor amigo (aunque ambos se empeñaran en negarlo), y también el único que se había olvidado de su cumpleaños. Era justo que se entristeciera.

Merlín se encontraba bajando las escaleras que daban al patio cuando alguien lo llamó. Era el encargado de las caballerizas.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Merlín.

—El rey me ha pedido expresamente que te la haga llegar —respondió sonriente.

Merlín reparó en el caballo que arrastraba el chico.

—Es un regalo, del rey Arturo por vuestro cumpleaños.

El mago abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Me pidió que te la entregara —repitió con rapidez—. Es una yegua muy buena, mucho más tranquila que tu antiguo caballo. Oí que te tiró, así que supongo que el rey se encargó de buscarla —el chico acarició una de las crines del caballo.

—¿Es para mí? —preguntó Merlín, que aún seguía sin creer todo aquello.

El chico asintió y le entregó las riendas del animal.

Una sonrisa gigantesca se formó en el rostro de Merlín, y no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada hacia la ventana que daba a la sala del rey. Arturo presenciaba la escena y notó como los ojos de su siervo se posaban en los suyos. Sonrió y dijo:

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Merlín!

Pareció que lo escuchó, puesto que Merlín negó con la cabeza en un gesto divertido y fijó su vista en el animal una vez más.

—Es preciosa —dijo, tocando su hocico—. Aún no me creo que sea para mí.

—Yo también me sorprendí, no es un caballo para sirvientes —respondió el chico—, no te ofendas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es un pura sangre —le dijo—, un caballo de la realeza, y dado que es una yegua, todos pensamos que era para la reina. Nos sorprendimos mucho al saber que era para ti.

—Oh…

_Definitivamente, esto es muy raro_, pensó el mago.

—Te está cortejando —soltó Gwaine horas más tarde en la taberna.

Merlín casi escupe la cerveza que se encontraba bebiendo.

—¿Estás loco?

—¡Te corteja! ¡Como si fueras una mujer! —repitió, con una carcajada entre medio— ¡Y lo peor es que no se da cuenta!

—La cerveza debe de haberte sentado mal, porque estás diciendo tonterías —Merlín negó con la cabeza y sonrió de forma nerviosa.

—Espera… —Gwaine estrechó los ojos y lo miró fijamente, como si se tratara de un acertijo— ¡Te gusta que lo haga! ¡Te gusta que te corteje!

—¡No me está cortejando! ¡Y si lo hiciera no me gustaría! —gritó, sintiendo que su cara ardía y por lo tanto, estaba dándole otro motivo a Gwaine para que el pensase lo peor.

Dos semanas más tarde, Merlín seguía diciéndose eso a sí mismo, tratando de auto convencerse de que _ni Arturo me está cortejando_, _ni a mí me gustaría que lo hiciera_ _(porque definitivamente no lo hace)_.

Ocurren tres incidentes más. Uno en el que Arturo lo invita a cenar en sus aposentos, permitiéndole que comiera y bebiera tanto como quisiera, otro en el que el rey lo deja dormir más de la cuenta una mañana, y el último, en el que Arturo le cura un simple rasguño (_¡Un rasguño! ¡La última vez que casi me matan ni siquiera me pregunto cómo estaba!_). Y finalmente, Merlín dice _basta_. Literalmente.

—¿Qué?

—He dicho _basta_ —repite el mago, ante la mirada atónita de Arturo—. Para de una vez lo que quiera que estés haciendo.

—No estoy haciendo nada —responde, observando los manuscritos de leyes aún sin firmar.

—Sabes a qué me refiero —replicó Merlín, exasperado.

Arturo entrecierra sus ojos por un momento, intentándole buscar algún sentido a la situación.

—No, no lo sé. No sé a qué te refieres.

Merlín gruñe en señal de frustración.

—Gwaine dice que estás cortejándome, ¡y que ni siquiera te das cuenta! Así que para de una vez.

Arturo abre su boca en una expresión que tal vez, en otra situación, Merlín hubiera considerado graciosa, pero que en un momento así no lo era.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡No estoy cortejándote! ¡No me gustan los hombres y estoy casado! —gritó Arturo en señal de indignación.

—Como si el matrimonio le hubiera importado a algún rey alguna vez… —susurró.

—No te estoy cortejando —le dice Arturo, poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra.

—Entonces, ¿a qué se debe tanta consideración, tantos regalos? —le pregunta Merlín—Porque de verdad que he intentado buscar algún otro motivo, pero no lo encuentro.

—¡¿Ahora es delito ser agradable con mi siervo?! Porque si he firmado esa ley no recuerdo haberlo hecho.

—Arturo, nunca has sido "agradable" conmigo en siete años —le dice Merlín, con un tono de voz grave—, ¿y ahora esperas que crea que no hay un motivo?

Arturo abandonó el escritorio y avanzó hacia su siervo.

—No te estoy cortejando, Merlín —repite una vez más—. No sé cómo habrá hecho Gwaine para meter esa estúpida idea en tu cabeza, pero no es cierta. No estoy cortejándote.

—¿Y cómo puedo estar seguro de eso?

Arturo se llevó las manos a la cabeza en una clara señal de frustración y gruñó en voz alta.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Ven aquí! —fue todo lo que dijo.

Arturo agarró el brazo derecho de Merlín y lo atrajo de un rápido movimiento. Antes de que el mago tuviera alguna oportunidad para objetar, el rey junto sus bocas con fuerza. Solo fue un toque, menos de dos segundos, Merlín ni siquiera se había acostumbrado a la sensación cuando esta ya se había ido.

—¿Ves? —dijo Arturo con una sonrisa ácida— Nada. No hay sentimientos, no hay cortejo, y no hay nada.

Merlín asintió.

—Eso ha sido horrible —confesó.

—Asqueroso —Esta vez Arturo sonreía de verdad.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más —dijo Merlín, que se había permitido sonreír también— Porque ha sido lo más horrible que he experimentado en toda mi vida.

—¿Y crees que a mí me ha gustado? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Ambos mentían.

* * *

**_Este fanfic podría considerarse como la precuela de _Al final del camino,_ que podéis encontrar en mi perfil, por si no lo habeis leído aún. De todas formas no es necesario leerlo para comprender nada. _**

**_Espero que os haya gustado, y si es así hacedmelo saber con vuestros reviews. _**

**_¡Besos! _**


End file.
